The present invention relates to motor vehicle handlebars and hydraulic systems for actuating hydraulic brakes or hydraulic clutches. Specifically, the present invention is a motor vehicle handlebar with the cables, lines, and wires disposed within the handlebars and a hydraulic system actuated from the handlebars including an oil reservoir having a movable piston disposed therein.
Many types of motor vehicles, such as motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (xe2x80x9cATVsxe2x80x9d), farm equipment, personal watercraft, and the like, utilize handlebars with controls thereon for actuating the motor vehicle brake, clutch, and the like. Such motor vehicle handlebars include many control switches as well as the cables, wires, hydraulic lines, and the like that run from the controllers to the components controlled. This can be unsightly but can also be dangerous because the cables, wires, hydraulic lines, and the like are exposed. Weather, debris, accidents, or similar external conditions can cause deterioration or damage to the exposed wires, cables, lines, and the like.
A similar problem is that the present hydraulic systems for operating hydraulic brakes and clutches for such motor vehicles require the use of external, gravity-fed oil reservoirs for the hydraulic fluid. These oil reservoirs are usually mounted above the handlebars with a hydraulic line extending from the oil reservoir to the hydraulic system. Not only are such oil reservoirs unsightly, but they are also exposed to weather elements or other conditions, such as road accidents, that may damage the reservoirs and allow oil to be released. Moreover, such reservoirs do nothing to insure that air does not enter the hydraulic system when the reservoir is refilled. Also, such reservoirs often use a bladder to maintain pressure in the hydraulic system when minute amounts of oil are drawn from the reservoir.
One response to these problems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,340 issued to Yoshida, Yoshida shows a reservoir disposed between the handle and bars of a handlebar. However, one drawback of Yoshida is that the reservoir is refilled in the same manner as the gravity feed reservoirs. That is, Yoshida does nothing to release air from the system during refills. Moreover, Yoshida uses a conventional bladder to maintain pressure in the system.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a handlebar and hydraulic system therefor that protects the oil reservoir. There is also a need in the art for a motor vehicle handlebar that protects the wires, lines, and cables from damage and weather elements.
The present invention has two aspects. A first aspect of the present invention is a system for enclosing the cables, wires, and lines running from the controls on the handlebars to the components controlled for the purposes of aesthetics and protection. A second aspect of the present invention is a hydraulic system actuated from the handlebars by a master cylinder that includes a reservoir that does not require gravity to feed the hydraulic system.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the system of the present invention includes motor vehicle handlebars in which the cables, wires, and lines are disposed within the bars for protection and aesthetics. The handle of the handlebars includes channels for the cables running from the throttle controls to the throttle of the motor vehicle through the handlebars. Also, the hydraulic lines run through the handlebars of the motor vehicle. The system further includes switches in which the contacts maintain the switch in the closed position when contact is made. Optionally, the system further includes a cruise control using a cam rather than the conventional threaded stop.
Related to the first aspect of the invention is a riser for securing the handlebars to a triple tree of a motorcycle. A riser body with at least one stud channel and a passage therethrough is provided. A removable saddle clamp is mounted on the handlebars. Optionally, two saddle clamps may be provided. Each saddle clamp includes a substantially continuous eyelet that encircles the handlebars. The saddle clamps also each include a stud extending from the eyelet. The studs are of a length that permit each stud to pass through a stud channel of the rider body and through a hole in the triple tree. Fasteners are securable to the stud such that when the fasteners are tightened, i.e. properly positioned to bear against the triple tree, the handlebars bear against the riser body and the saddle clamps to secure the handlebars to the triple tree. That is, the saddle clamps and the riser body cooperate with the studs to hold the handlebars against the triple tree. In an optional embodiment, a cap may be removably attached to the riser body. Once mounted, any wires, cables, tubing or the like may be passed through the passage in the riser body.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an oil reservoir is provided for a hydraulic brake or clutch system. The reservoir may optionally be located in the handle of the handlebars, however, it is contemplated that the reservoir may be located anywhere on the motor vehicle. The reservoir is bounded by walls and a reservoir piston. The piston includes a stem, optionally a removable stem, for aiding in bleeding air from the reservoir. The reservoir fluidly communicates with a fill hole and a master cylinder. The present invention also includes a slave cylinder that may be connected to a clutch.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic reservoir that does not require gravity to feed the hydraulic system and provides a way to bleed air from the reservoir. A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for protecting the exposed wires, cables, and lines running from the handlebars of a motor vehicle.